


Ho cucinato per te

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gelido cuore [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, Food, M/M, Missing Scene, OOC, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta, a modo suo, ha una sorpresa per Freezer.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: cibo terrestre





	Ho cucinato per te

Ho cucinato per te

Vegeta sbatté il piatto davanti a Freezer, seduto sul suo tetto, e si sedette a sua volta, incrociando le gambe.

“Mangia” ordinò.

Freezer socchiuse un occhio.

“Perché diamine dovrei?” ringhiò, muovendo la coda, attorcigliandola.

Vegeta gli mise in mano le bacchette e gli fece chiudere le dita gelide.

“Perché l’ho cucinato io. Il cibo terrestre è il migliore di tutto l’universo e so che sei un buongustaio.

Voglio sapere il tuo maledetto parere” disse, con tono duro.

Freezer allontanò la mano da quella del saiyan e prese in bocca una pallina di riso, il suo viso s’illuminò.

“_Tsk_” disse Vegeta.

[100, pure drabble].


End file.
